


L'ours et le petit lapin

by Taraxacum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Colin aurait mieux fait de se taire, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taraxacum/pseuds/Taraxacum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsque Colin affirma à son frère Denis qu'ils n'étaient pas les jumeaux Weasley et qu'il était temps que son cadet trouve sa propre vie, il aurait mieux fait de tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Les faux jumeaux

Pendant des années, Denis avait tout fait comme son grand frère. Même s’il ne le lui aurait jamais avoué, celui-ci en retirait un certain plaisir.   
Il était un modèle pour son frère.   
Avec le temps, il commença à trouver cela pesant. Il sortait avec Padma Patil ? Denis draguait Parvati.  
Il obtenait enfin un poste à la Gazette ? Denis entrait à Quidditch Magazine.   
Le jour où leur père se trompa de prénom, il se rendit compte qu’ils devenaient de plus en plus interchangeables, prit le taureau par les cornes et expliqua à Dennis qu’il n’étaient pas les jumeaux Weasley. 

________________________________________

Ne pas se voir pendant un an. Interdiction à leurs parents de raconter ce que faisait l’autre.  
Elle avait été rude, la réaction de Dennis, et Colin regrettait la présence de son petit frère. Mais cela restait le meilleur moyen de se faire une vie indépendante.   
Il changea de service, fréquenta quelque temps une jeune sorcière espagnole avant de retrouver par hasard une amie d’enfance moldue…  
Lorsque Dennis, au terme du délai, lui présenta son fiancé Gregory Goyle, il regretta d’avoir pris la mouche un an plus tôt…Si seulement son petit frère s’était comporté un peu plus comme lui ! 

 

***Fin.


	2. Cheminée Boulot Beuglante

Lorsqu’il avait accepté ce poste au Département des Transports Magiques, c’était uniquement pour faire bouillir la marmite : la société anti-serpentard d’après guerre répugnait à employer Gregory.   
Il avait eu raison au moins sur un point : de son arrivée à huit heures à son départ à dix-sept, tous les jours se ressemblaient à l’office des Portoloins.   
Huit quinze : réception des Portoloins usagés.   
Neuf heure trente : tri des demandes internes...  
Dix heures: arrivée de la Beuglante journalière de Colin : « DENIS, C’EST VRAIMENT PAS POSSIBLE, CE TYPE ET TOI, JE T’EN PRIE, REVIENS A LA RAISON… »

 

**FIN.


End file.
